breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Tyrus Kitt
|Last Appearance = |BCS First Appearance = }} Tyrus Kitt was a member of the Los Pollos Hermanos security staff and a prominent enforcer of Gustavo Fring. He served as the replacement for Victor. He was killed with Fring in the explosion at Casa Tranquila. He is the tertiary antagonist in season 4. History Background information Tyrus is a mysterious and ever watchful enforcer of Gus's skeleton team. His background origins, his personal connections to Gus and Mike Ehrmantraut as well as other elements of his life is mostly unknown and never explicitly elaborated upon. Season 3 of Better Call Saul ''establishes that Tyrus already worked for Gus as an enforcer by the time Gus and Mike first met. Tyrus displays minimal expression of emotion or thoughts throughout his time in the series. He is as enigmatic as his employer and his co-workers, but is shown as extremely effective, unforgiving and aggressive in his role as an enforcer and overseer. Although he is somewhat more sociable than Victor, he rarely speaks to Walt or Jesse Pinkman except for the occasional reminder to continue work or stay in line, and is otherwise mostly quiet and hostile towards them. Better Call Saul Season 3 ''TBA Season 4 TBA Breaking Bad Season 4 Tyrus is first seen arriving at the superlab a few days after Victor's death to assist Mike in picking up the daily shipments of "blue sky" from Gus's meth superlab. His sudden presence quickly establishes his role as Walt and Jesse's new main overseer and Gus's left hand enforcer, under Mike in rank. He effectively assumes Victor's surveillance duties, being shown to constantly watch Walt and Jesse wherever they go. Tyrus is later seen sitting parked in his car, watching Jesse's house . When a squatter makes off with a bag full of Jesse's money, he notifies Mike. The two catch the thief, returning the bag to Jesse who is, surprisingly, indifferent to the money's absence . Tyrus later confronts the three laundry women Walt hired to clean the superlab, and proceeds to "put them on a bus back to Honduras" . He is later seen in his car re-assigned to watching Hank at his house, at which point Walt notices his expanded surveillance of his family and calls the police to pressure Tyrus to leave . Mike later threatens to kill Walt the next time he calls the police on one of his men, implying Gus hired Tyrus based on his connections to Mike. Some time later, Walt catches Tyrus watching Hank's house once more . Tyrus takes charge of Gus's operation and continues to oversee Walt working in the superlab while Gus, Mike, and Jesse head to Mexico to meet and deal with the Juárez Cartel. Walt tries to set up Tyrus for shorting the shipment by weighing the last crate heavy by a few ounces. Tyrus catches him at this and is visibly hostile at the attempt . After Jesse and Gus return from Mexico with Jesse's loyalties firmly within Gus's grasp, Tyrus effectively becomes Gus's primary enforcer while Mike is still hospitalized from their encounter with the Juárez Cartel in Mexico, and is seen watching Walt and Jesse in the superlab, as well as continuing to watch Hank. ]] Tyrus later happily attacks Walt with a taser baton outside Jesse's House when Gus orders him to. He then takes Walt, hooded, to meet Gus in the desert, who warns Walt not to interfere with their handling of Hank, whose relentless self investigation of Gus's organization has come too close to exposing him . Jesse stops Gus and consequently Tyrus from killing him due to his previous loyalty to Walt still lingering on. Gus however still evidently has Tyrus prepared to kill him when Jesse falters, assigning Tyrus and several of his men to watch and shadow Walt and his family. Walt immediately panics after his kidnapping into the desert and meets Saul to arrange for his family to disappear. He also pleads with Saul to make a tip-off call to the DEA claiming that the cartel has renewed the hit on Hank as a means of warning his brother-in-law indirectly. Saul does so reluctantly but loyally. However, Tyrus is alerted, and continues to track Walt, Jesse and Walt's family. In the final episode of Season Four, Hector Salamanca is seen heading to the DEA office to speak with Hank. Tyrus was watching him, and he alerts his employer, who assigns him to scan Salamanca's nursing home. Tyrus proceeds to check Salamanca's room for bugs, traps and other dangers before accompanying Gus back to the home, where Gus personally wishes to kill Salamanca. Tyrus narrowly misses Walt hiding around the corner. Tyrus secures the perimeter once more before readying a poisonous needle for Gus to inject into Salamanca. However, Walt and Salamanca's trap catches them off-guard as Salamanca furiously begins ringing his bell. Gus realizes what Tio is doing, but only has time to shout; the bomb detonates before either of the two can effectively react and both are killed along with Hector. Appearances ''Breaking Bad Better Call Saul Trivia * It is likely that Tyrus is ex-military. Tyrus is seen in the lab wearing jungle boots and a leather jacket patterned after the M-65 field jacket. * Tyrus is mentioned in Mike's briefing of Gus just before the arrival of Gaff. Mike states that Tyrus is "in the treeline with a Barrett .50" and was put in position the night before to watch for cartel scouts. This speaks to Tyrus' trusted status within the organization and supports the theory of previous military training. * Tyrus is the one to notice Hector's visit to the DEA. He observes him through a military rangefinder, furthering the ex-military supposition. * Tyrus is shown to know some Spanish while talking to the cleaning ladies of the industrial laundry. * Tyrus drives a 1993 Oldsmobile Cutlass Ciera. * In ''Breaking Bad Tyrus and Victor are never seen on screen together, as the former replaced the latter in supervising Walt in the Superlab, however in Better Call Saul they are very frequently seen accompanying one another. es:Tyrus Kitt Category:Breaking Bad characters Category:Better Call Saul characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Gus' drug empire Category:Gangsters Category:Criminals Category:Killed by Hector Salamanca Category:Antagonists (Breaking Bad) Category:Characters from Breaking Bad in Better Call Saul Category:Season 4 characters (Breaking Bad) Category:Season 3 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Season 4 characters (Better Call Saul) Category:Murder victims Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters from season 4 (Breaking Bad) Category:Killed by Walter White